athena cykes - the cornered turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: athena must prove blackquill innocent of teft CAN SHE DO IT?


ATHENA CYKES ACE ATTORNEY

THE CORNERED TURNABOUT

one day athena cykes was at the court room

there was a trial today where she had to defend blackquill of something

so she went in

"court is in session" said udgey

"i am ready your honor" said athena

"no ur not, littel girl" siad gaspen payne and he took out document "simon blackquil is accuse of theft"

"wat did he steel" said athena

"HE STOL CORNERED" shouted gaspen

"whats cornered"

"let my witness explain"

so gaspen called a guy and he was too busy on reddit to answer so gaspen shouted at him and he realized he was on the stand

"oooo sorry man my name is moaznasr"

"ur real name not ur username u fool" aid gaspen

"o oops sry tats wat everyone calls me and i forgot, mah real name is moaz nasr"

"gud. testify about the cornered"

"OOOO YEA, U FUCKS AR GONA DIE"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"y the hel do the craters of the new games have such a hate boner for the greatest mosic of all tiem? de first games cornered music was used in litrelly every other AA game except for dumb destinies and now this."

"HOLD IT" shouted athena "dumbass, it wasnt used in JFA"

"YES IT WAS IT WUZ USED IN DIS FLASHBACK IN CASE TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"u idiot, it was 6 seconds long"

"DOSNT MATTER, IT WAZ TERE, SO TAT MAKES IT GUD GAME"

"OBJECTION" shouted athena presenting evidence on teh last statement "well asie from jfa... INVESTIGATIONS AND GK2 DIDNT USE IT EITHER"

"WAAAAAAAAT" shouted nasa "IMPOSSIBELLL"

"noe" said athena "if it hasnt been seen sins aj then it must have been edgeworth who stole it... BECAUS EDGEY IS IN ALL 4 GAMES"

"OBJECTION" shouted nasr "ah but the investigations games odnt count and heres why...

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"also the whole soundtrack became a jenerik orcestra insted of someting dat stands out more and is more memorable."

"not to mention the game is 2 easy, **no gumshoe** , they don't let you do enough "figuring it out" on your own"

"it's like they didn't know anything about what made the previous games so good."

"i agree" said payne "cross examine him littel gril"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"also the whole soundtrack became a jenerik orcestra insted of someting dat stands out more and is more memorable."

"not to mention the game is 2 easy, **no gumshoe** , they don't let you do enough "figuring it out" on your own"

"OBJECTION" shouted athena "gumshoe wud be pointless fanservice fuk that

"LOLOL U SO STOOPID" screamed nasr "its not fanservice ITS A CARACTER, CARACTERS ARNT FANSERVICE"

"OBJECTION" shouted atena "ur honor i has proof tat tis is not tru"

"show us" said udgey

"TAKE THAT" she presented klaviers DD profile "as u can see klavier has a profile in 5-3, witness wat did klavier do"

"HE DID TEH MOCK TRILE AND GOT UR SOUND EVIDENCE CHECK"

"(wow wat a nerd howd u remember tat)" thought atena "yes, and tat is POINTLESS, so he fanservice"

"NGGTHGHHH" grunted "but BUH HES A CARACTER, CARACTERS CANT BE FANSARVICE"

"TELL DAT TO CLONEOAHEADHOG"

"..." he glared at athena and started a testimony

ALLEGRO TESTIMONY

"ok i didn't expect this kind of response, dis post has been downvoted to hell"

"wat did i do wrong?"

"are you trying to argue that the new sondtrack is better?"

"because i can safely say most people will disagree"

"(i gotta figure out what he did wrong and free his heart!)" thought atherapy and she did teh mood matrics

AND IT WAS OVERWELMED WIT SADNESS AND ANGER AND SURPRISE

"wow wat cud be causing this"

"ok i didn't expect this kind of response, dis post has been downvoted to hell"

"wat did i do wrong?"

"are you trying to argue that the new sondtrack is better?"

"GOT IT" shouted at athena "yur tis pissed off becaus of teh soundtrack

"yea" said guy and it turned to normal

"ok i didn't expect this kind of response, dis post has been downvoted to hell (SAD SAD SAD ANGER ANGER SURPRISE happy)"

"GOT IT" shouted athena "ur happy wen u mention teh downvotes"

"ohhhh ummm" sweated naser

"i tink i know why, thinking of redit karma make u happy"

"yeah kind of"

"well ill tell u why ur downvote" said atena "ITS BECAUS U DUMB"

"WHAAAT" shouted nasty

"yes! teh fact tat ur this angery and sad abot reddit karma can only meen this! and becaus ur dumb ur case is dumb, WHICH MEENS BLACKQUIL DIDNT STEEL CORNERED, U JUST SAD"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" cried naser "BUTILOVEDCONRED" he cried

"go get fukt and find reel lov"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" his heart pierced from teh loss of his love, cornerd"

"i declare simon blackquill NOT GUILTY" said udgey

THE NED


End file.
